New Beginnings
by Jaiyne
Summary: Lothor might've been defeated but that doesn't mean other aliens won't try to finish what he started. With the appearance of a new girl, it can only only mark a chapter of new beginnings.


New Beginnings

A lady the age of 19 looks deeply into her mirror. Her skin is an amazingly smooth chocolate color that goes with her light brown eyes. Hair the darkest of black, though

fairly thick and silken. It was cut in way where the back reached the middle of the nape of her neck, and as it got to the front it got a little longer. The front of her hairstyle

just brushed her shoulders and this style was the most useful for her since she is also a trained warrior. Her body was lean though you can see the definition of her muscles

that was gained through blood, sweat and tears all started from a tender age of 4. Her name is Jaíë and soon to become Trodaí Empress of Mac Tíre on the planet Iaochra.

Since this day is special not only to the royal family, but her empire as a whole she wore a beautiful Egyptian blue cloth wrapped around her hips. It went from the

beginning of her hip to about two inches below where her rear ended. In sliver thread on her right side was a wolf standing tall on a mountain. There are two flaps or pieces

of the same cloth in front of her, in between her thighs and the second one in between her thighs in the back that went to her knee. Again, the same colored cloth is

wrapped tightly around her breasts to hold them in place with enough to make to flat, double-braided straps over her shoulders. Under them was a black strapless bra and

she wore spandex shorts. Around both her wrists was a tattoo of a Celtic knot with tribal pictures of a wolf and fox on them. The wolf on her right wrist and the fox on her

left to represent two of her transformations and strongest characteristics. On her feet were sole-less sandals made of silver chain with beads of silver and onyx on them;

they were looped around the toe next to the big one. Like the rest of her female counterparts before her, Jaíë wore no makeup as it meant that they were seen as equals,

not things or property. It was a choice to wear it if wanted. Looking at her face she realized that she had high cheek-bones and fairly strong facial features that would've

made her look like a man if not for the small layer of fat which gave her a more adolescent look. The door opened without a knock and Jaíë stood to her feet immediately

knowing that her beloved twin swords were on the side of her dresser. "_Sister, an emergency has arisen. The Cinn Olc have come to conquer and an evacuation has _

_commenced_." Not wasting a second of time, she grabbed her silver swords with onyx handles, which were a length from her elbow to about 2 or 3 inches past her

fingertips, and strapped them to her inner thighs before running into the halls with her brother Kian. Kian was the twin of Jaíë and a highly respected warrior before he

became Emperor. Jaíë knew the evacuation like the back of her hand, the only questionable thing was where the 'safe house' was located and who guarded it. "_Where are _

_we being sent brother?_" "_I will be on the battlefield and you will be sent to Earth with that sensei-monk._" Jaíë had a fire in her eyes that obviously wanted an explanation

for why she was being sent with some monk on Earth. Kian already knew how his sister would react because he felt the same for a couple of minutes. "_We both know that _

_right now Earth is the safest and easiest for us to get too. You're not fighting because we need our family to live on. Father is already fighting somewhere and there's no _

_promises that we'll make it. Therefore you have to leave and mother a child to keep our bloodline as pure as possible. Which means finding the man who is an alpha male _

_sister._" Jaíë knew Kian was right, but that didn't mean she had to like it. Had today gone as planned she would be married to her own brother as is custom should the

Empress not pick nor find a suitable suitor to help keep the Alpha bloodline of the family. "_So be it than. I will do what's best for the family._" Reaching the portal hidden in

the monks' secret garden in the far back end of the castle Jaíë was about to leave before she was on high alert. A sixth sense of sorts kicked in from her time and

experience in battle. Kian had his sword out already and got a good amount of deep cuts and a couple of bruises on her since she didn't have her swords out yet. He

lengthened his nails and cut her on the left thigh. It left three fairly deep slashes that promised to scar soon. Jaíë knew what he was doing and ignored both the pain and

the dizziness from losing blood to lengthen her own nails to claw like and give him three slashes on his right arm. Kian pushed Jaíë through the portal with a nod and smile

before destroying the portal. That was the last image Jaíë saw of her brother before closing her eyes toa blinding light that ended with her transformed into her wolf form

on the ground of the Ninja Storm Headquarters still heavily bleeding.


End file.
